


吃个流沙包

by everthinew



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everthinew/pseuds/everthinew
Summary: 小磊是个软乎乎的流沙包，而我就是太。闲。了。我就是那种表面只会清水最多亲个小嘴其实偷偷在备忘录里开豪车的人！超柴巨柴特别柴的炖肉！暴露痴汉本性日天 X 牙尖嘴利软绵绵小磊！已经结婚的设定！（其实并不重要肥肠OOC预警！因为我自己很想吃包含特定情节的肉就写了！





	吃个流沙包

洗完澡的吴磊浑身冒着水汽从浴室里晃荡出来。脸颊被热水蒸得发红。

“哪儿来的刚出笼的奶黄流沙包呀”，刘昊然胳膊上挂着换洗的衣服，背靠着墙欣赏美人出浴，不折不扣的流氓腔调。

吴磊蹙眉，大眼睛不屑地往他身上一扫，径直往卧室里走了。

于是当刘昊然一边擦着头发上的水珠一边走进卧室，看见的就是裹着真丝睡袍的清纯帅哥趴在纯黑床单上玩手机的色气场景。衣物柔软贴身，勾勒出吴磊塌陷的腰窝和挺翘的臀部。布料遮不到的地方延伸出两截修长的小腿。刘昊然觉得此刻不硬不是中国人了。他放轻脚步挪过去，正准备下手摸一摸令他魂牵梦萦的可爱小包子，床上的人忽然翻了个身，手肘支在床上抬起上身。

“你干嘛？”

吴磊最近休假在家被刘昊然养胖了点，脸上总算圆润起来。睨起人来透着股欲拒还迎的风情。语气虽然是凶巴巴的，光裸的脚丫子已经沿着刘昊然大腿往上蹭过去，在关键部位停住，轻轻蹭了蹭。

“吃包子。”

刘昊然不怀好意地扯起一侧嘴角笑了笑，吴磊很没骨气地害羞了。站着的这人20来岁的时候仿佛脱胎换骨，婴儿肥消退，五官愈发利落。结婚之后，对外敛起身上少年气，摇身一变成了媒体嘴里常夸的“成熟男人”。

狗屁成熟男人，就是个天天都在想着怎么吃我的大流氓，奔三的人了天天看见我就跟20岁的时候没区别，吴磊腹诽。

他伸出手要刘昊然牵，手掌刚搭上便使力气把人也扯进柔软的床垫。一百多斤的人砸下来很有点痛，但吴磊无暇顾及，他灵活地翻身迅速跪坐在了刘昊然腿上。刘昊然挣扎着坐起来要亲他，吴磊也没拒绝。刘昊然撩起他略长的刘海，在额头上先落下一吻。然后一点点往下，眉骨、眼睛、鼻梁、唇瓣。刘昊然的吻愈发热烈，吸吮含弄他的唇仿佛要将他囫囵个儿吞下去。吴磊稍稍使力分开两人腻在一起的嘴唇，黑白分明的眼睛深深望了刘昊然一眼，便偏头去亲人的脖颈和锁骨。刘昊然的喉结锋利，他伸出舌头慢慢舔过去，时不时咬一小口，手掌覆盖下的身体好像便有阵细微的颤抖。又在锁骨处细细地啃了几个鲜红牙印，吴磊才心满意足地抬头。

“又给我留印子，你存的什么心？” 被兔牙宠幸过的皮肉泛着丝丝的疼，刘昊然嗔怒，捏了捏吴磊的脸蛋。

“我。乐。意。” 吴磊带着一丝心虚又咬牙切齿地回答。

“我看你就是不想让我出门，让我天天在家上你。” 嘴里说着荤话，刘昊然的手边沿着睡袍下摆摸进去。

吴磊细白的小脸瞬间涨红，眼神游移。他下面什么都没穿，此刻他的屁股和刘昊然的滚烫性器就隔着一层薄薄的短裤布料。撩人的热度已抵着他好久，刚刚种草莓的时候他的心思就已经飘了。

刘昊然露出心领神会的表情，手指狠狠地撸了一把吴磊的阴茎就移开。猛烈的刺激直冲大脑，吴磊双手攀紧他的肩膀。刘昊然又响亮地亲了他一口，便伸手扯开吴磊腰前的睡袍系带。滑溜溜的布料瞬间散开，刘昊然觉得自己好像在剥一颗鲜甜的莲子。手掌钻进吴磊肩头和绸缎之间的缝隙，再轻轻一提，睡袍就滑落肩膀，只靠两侧手肘撑着未完全脱去。

“别全脱了，这样好看。”

刘昊然感到全身的血液正在疯狂往下半身汇聚。吴磊柔软又有力的手伸过来摸他下身，扒下他的内裤把绷紧的性器放出来。刘昊然牵着吴磊的双手，带他把两人的阴茎一起拢住开始撸动。吴磊手里捏着两个人的东西，自个儿的柱身却先开始往外吐前液，清透的液体蹭了一手。

刘昊然一看就笑了，“果然挨操的那个水多。”

吴磊听完立刻收手，面无表情一把把刘昊然推倒，自己往后退了退就俯身给刘昊然咬。柔嫩的小嘴被完全勃起的滚烫性器撑开，吴磊慢悠悠的样子，不打算吞到最深，只在最敏感的龟头处反复舔弄，好像在吃冰棍。可我这明明是热辣生津的热狗呀，刘昊然一边看一边出神，怎么能像吃冰棍一样呢。可吴磊就是一下一下地伸出小舌头沿着不同角度舔，像是非常舍不得一口吞掉心爱的冰棍。偶尔把整个头部吃进去用唇瓣箍住，再用舌尖戳刺马眼，直要刘昊然融化掉。刘昊然觉得吴磊可能真的是个性爱天才，无需深喉也能把他撩拨得欲仙欲死。

“放了我吧磊磊....”刘昊然哑着嗓子张口。

从这个角度只能看见吴磊仰着脸望他，本来就极大极亮的眼睛只显得愈发的大，看似无辜的眼神令人想犯罪，其实来来回回不给个痛快就是为了治治刘昊然那张混不吝的嘴。

吴磊缓缓张口把他的性器吐了出来，精神万分的小兄弟一下就弹回刘昊然的小腹。

 

“我射的太早就没法喂饱你了。”

“......”

 

*

吴磊被刘昊然一次次凶狠的冲撞顶得快要失去意识，丝绸浴袍不知何时已经褪下被踢到一旁，完全裸露出的美好肉体在墨黑床单的映衬下显得格外夺目。

他觉得痛，觉得爽，觉得完整。他拼命收缩后穴的肌肉挽留那灼人的热度，他听见自己抽泣般的呻吟和刘昊然喷吐在他耳边的灼热气息。

爱欲蓬勃，燃烧了这一方小小天地。

 

刘昊然推起身下人的大腿，吴磊得趣地自动环上他腰侧，那根滚烫的东西就这么直白地又一次插进来。吴磊尖叫抬腰，扭动着寻找更疯狂的快感。

“哥哥来就好”，刘昊然低头与他唇舌交缠。他恶趣味上头，吊着吴磊，偏不去刺激那处极乐的开关。身下的人没爽到极致，馋得不行，本能地开始自己动了。

“你.....你他妈的混蛋。” 吴磊怎能没觉出不正常，刘昊然又不让他自己找敏感点，摆明了是要折磨他。

“成年人了怎么还骂人。” 刘昊然假意叹气。

“刘昊然你他妈给我好好做，不然咱们谁也别想爽。” 吴磊气到眼神都清明许多。刚刚被刺激的生理性眼泪还没干透，眼角泛着水光，可怜巴巴的。但他不是乱甩狠话，火气真上来他可以做到面不改色，拔穴无情——而且这事不是没发生过。

刘昊然眼前猛地闪回那些被他压箱底的惨痛回忆，导致还在吴磊体内的小兄弟差点软下去。

“遵命。”

摇摇头回过神来，刘昊然把人从床垫里抱起来。吴磊现在下半身就一个支点，刘昊然猛地脱手，重力下落，性器捅进极深的一处。吴磊浑身战栗，还被逼出一声猝不及防的尖叫。刘昊然握住吴磊的手去摸他的腹肌，边凑近他耳朵说悄悄话。

“磊磊，你自己摸摸，是不是我的东西”  
“你看我在操你啊，都鼓起来了，磊磊你含得我好深”。

语气认真，仿佛真的有个凸起形状似的。吴磊被钉在那根温度灼人的东西上，刹那间的疼痛令他浑身酸软动弹不得，刘昊然还在他耳边絮絮叨叨，自己的手指又好像真的摸到弧度，他吓得闭眼，猛地伸手攀住刘昊然脖子就挂在他身上，扒都扒不下来。

刘昊然挺动腰身，在那个深度小幅度抽插，逼得身上人跟着节奏哼唧。知道他消气了，就整根抽出来，停两秒等空虚感泛起，再狠狠顶进去。吴磊的敏感点位置也不算刁钻，两人这么多年早已配合默契。不消整根插进去，翘起的龟头只要抵到前列腺附近，吴磊就会捏紧他的胳膊，然后刘昊然就沿着那角度反复插入，次次都能准确地碾过敏感点。热度逼人的后穴被长时间的性爱折腾得软滑又粘腻，还保留着紧致的触感。顶进去毫不费力，拔出来时却似长了小嘴一般死死咬住，刘昊然被夹得爽极，忍不住掐了把吴磊的屁股。

吴磊心满意足，浸泡在快感里，发问的语气都是十足慵懒。

“我夹得你爽不爽？”  
“我是不是很紧很热，嗯？”

一边问还一边绞紧后穴。

刘昊然震惊地发现自己更硬了。把吴磊的脑袋从自己肩窝里捞出来，无奈地叹了口气。

“我想把你吃掉。” 刘昊然眼神里流露出一种原始的欲望。

“那就吃掉我。” 吴磊低头舔过他的鼻尖。

 

*

粘腻的浊液射了吴磊满肚。这回没带套，但吴磊没什么意见。高潮来临时，刘昊然想退出去，却被吴磊轻轻咬了一口，同样快要攀顶的人小声呢喃着射在里面。刘昊然愣了半秒，便抵着他甬道深处射了。释放的瞬间，觉得腹部湿润甬道收紧，低头发现吴磊竟然碰都没碰，自己高潮了。小孩脸蛋发烫，脑袋晕乎，软趴趴地往他身上倒去。

“磊磊，我操得你爽不爽？” 趁着人神志不清，能多调戏一句是一句。

“嗯.....” 陷在双重高潮里的小人软软地答，哪里还有刚刚威胁刘昊然的样子。

“我退出来，咱们洗澡好不好？” 刘昊然伸手给怀里的人理顺被汗水打湿的头发。

“嗯？什么退出来...我不要洗澡....”

“...你肚子里都是我的东西呢，不清理要发烧的。” 

而且你屁股里还含着我的老二，我怕我一会儿表演个原地升旗。

“.......”无法理解似的，吴磊只是咕哝了几句，缩在刘昊然怀里发呆。

刘昊然小心翼翼地移动姿势，让吴磊在床上躺好，才托着他的双腿，慢慢地把阴茎从两人仍相连的湿滑小穴里拔出来。

半透明的白色浊液顺着因过度使用而艳红发肿的穴口缓缓流了出来。

这也，太，色，情，了吧。刘昊然感觉自己根本无法移开视线。

吴磊好像累极了，沾到枕头就打起了瞌睡，陷入浅眠之中。

清理是一定要做的，但是可以稍微缓一缓。

 

*

刘昊然现在的心情跟拥有一份待拆的大礼没有区别。虽然他相当鄙夷自己这种低俗痴汉行径，但是那可是吴磊，他名正言顺领过证的合法老公。

情趣，都是情趣，刘昊然给自己打气。他麻溜地折回卧室，手里拿着今年刚被他换下的旧手机和简易三脚架。手机功能完好，号称能录4K视频。他换新手机纯粹是因为代言的品牌上新了，这部他留在家里当备用机，没有插卡。

轻手轻脚地上床。吴磊已经睡熟，浑身赤裸，四肢摊开，小腹上是他自己的精液，已经半干。整个人陷进深色床单里，毫无设防。刘昊然快速搭好脚架放在身前，开机点开录像。

我实在是太变态了，按下录制键之前刘昊然沉痛反省自己为何会沦落到偷拍自己对象色情小视频。但我这也算是前期清理了，他理直气壮地安慰自己。他把吴磊的双腿掰开到能露出后穴的角度然后架在自己肩上，那将溢未溢的白浊还凝在吴磊红肿的穴口。调整了下脚架位置，确认画面里是后穴的特写后，他轻轻挤压两瓣臀肉，已经在穴内停留一段时间的白浆愈发粘稠，因外力作用缓慢地流出后穴，在被操到外翻的一圈红肿和黑色床单的衬托下显得尤为刺眼。

刘昊然意识到自己可耻地又硬了。他伸出手指去刮蹭自己射出来的东西，感叹怎么这么多，洇湿了一片床单也没流干净。瞄了眼睡着的吴磊，刘昊然又动了坏心思。两根手指滑进穴道直到完全没入，缓慢分开手指撑开穴肉，引出深处还没有凝固的精液。又用沾上液体的食指不怀好意地蹭了蹭吴磊的唇瓣和脸蛋，留下湿漉漉的白痕。

我不犯法，我真的不犯法。他是我老公，是我老公。

刘昊然默念祈祷吴磊不要突然醒过来，拍到了自己做梦也不敢想的色情镜头。又贪心地举起手机，镜头上移，把吴磊可爱的性器、被精液覆盖的腹肌、还有刘昊然自己留下的吻痕也统统录下。再往上拍了脸部特写，因亲吻和口交有点肿起，又被恶作剧润湿的唇瓣，卷翘的睫毛，锋利浓密的眉毛...真的是帅气与可爱的完美结合，刘昊然越看越觉得心里美滋滋，我怎么这么有眼光呢。再次按下录像键，刘昊然把手机关机收在一边。

该抱人去洗澡了，顺便给自己泻个火。

 

*

吴磊是在颠簸的快感中醒来的。眼前是晃动的瓷砖，他察觉到后背靠着热源，自己双腿都浸在温水里，而屁股里异物感相当明显。他下意识扑腾了两下想要逃离，却被一把拉了回去，敏感点被刺激到，激得他闷哼一声。

“醒了？”刘昊然温和的声音响起。

“我操，几点了？”吴磊下意识问了个不相干的问题。

“十一点。要不要喝水？”，刘昊然拿起浴缸旁的水杯递给他。

吴磊拿过饮下，意识逐渐回笼。

很明显，他经历了一次完美的高潮，被刘昊然直接操射之后昏睡着了。他同意了刘昊然在他肚子里内射，而刘昊然在为他清理的时候精虫上脑了。

而他此刻背对着刘昊然坐在他的鸡巴上，正被罪魁祸首刘昊然本人操得腰酸腿软。

“刘昊然，你是发情了？”

“只对你发情。时间还早，再来一轮嘛。”

“哼。”

“磊磊宝贝，小流沙包，自己动好不好。” 刘昊然沉着嗓子哄他。

“谁是流沙包！！”

“都被我操到流奶了，还不是流沙包吗？”

“我这个腹肌，好歹也是个叉烧包！”

吴磊又羞又气，接着话茬想给自己找补，话说出口才惊觉自己掉进坑里。

“那叉烧包同学，自己动一动好不好？”

“不！。。。好。。”

 

*

最后叉烧包同学还是被人在浴缸里吃干抹净。射到最后只能哭兮兮地渗出几滴尿液。被自己满脑子废料的老公调戏说可不就是奶黄流沙包。

 

至于大尾巴狼刘昊然偷拍的珍贵色情片段，除了被他用来消解两人偶尔因工作造成的异地之苦外，某天还被他phonesex时候脑子进水截了几张图图得意洋洋地发给了吴磊。

在吴磊不辞辛劳推掉工作飞越千里过来揍了他一顿之后，终于二位以吴磊手握刘昊然给他在不同地点口交的混剪视频达成和解。  


**Author's Note:**

> 如果您看到了这儿，那我真心实意地为您鼓掌。
> 
> 如果您觉得这只包子还蛮好吃的（？），那我就哭唧唧求个红心and评论吧！
> 
> 非常感谢（鞠躬


End file.
